Flor de romero
by KatherineDiBello
Summary: Cuando Thalia Di Angelo, de veintitrés años, piensa que tiene todo lo que necesita (a Nico, un trabajo y a su pequeña hija) le es arrebatado algo. Ahora ellos deberán volver a luchar contra monstruos y dioses si quieren encontrar a su hija, con ayuda de sus amigos. Porque nadie dijo que la vida de los semidioses se vuelve fácil. Thalico, Percabeth. Jasper, rachelxwill


I

THALIA

―Di "papá", por favor, dilo.

Nico estaba hincado frente a la cama, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al pequeño bebé entre mis brazos. Contuve la risa al ver sus ojos decepcionados. Bianca lo miró, sin comprender qué le pedía, y no pude aguantarlo más. Solté una carcajada. Nico se sentó a mi lado, molesto.

―Calma, Nico; apenas tiene un par de meses. Probablemente le lleve otros dos decir "papá". ―Dije, tomando su mano.

Me llamo Thalia Di Angelo, y uno podría pensar que después de ayudar en la guerra contra Cronos, después de la guerra de Gea y de varios años cazando con las Cazadoras de Artemisa, los monstruos iban a dejar de ser una parte esencial de mi vida. Al menos, eso quería yo. Quería poder dormir tranquila por la noche, sabiendo que ninguna diosa vengativa vendría a fastidiarme la vida.

Las cosas habían salido bien hasta entonces: seis años antes, decidí dejar a las Cazadoras de Artemisa porque me había dado cuenta de algo: amaba con todo mi corazón a Nico Di Angelo. Un año después, cuando cumplí diecisiete, nos casamos. Fuimos a la universidad juntos y, dos meses después de graduarnos, me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Fue una gran noticia. No había visto a Nico más feliz en toda mi vida.

―Dioses, cómo me gustaría que creciera ya. Quiero decir, para poder hablar y todo eso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiero. Porque, bueno, ya sabes. Va a empezar a querer salir con chicos y…

―Deja de pensar en ello ―dije―, por el momento no hay que preocuparnos.

―Lo sé―Nico seguía mirándola fascinado. Así la había visto desde que la pusieron en sus brazos en el hospital. Recuerdo lo enojada que estaba con él, por el dolor del parto y por haberla cargado antes que yo.

―Será mejor que durmamos ya ―bostecé. Al día siguiente teníamos trabajo. Nico era ayudante del chef en un prestigioso restaurante italiano, pese a que se había graduado como geólogo, porque lo llevaba en la sangre y se sentía contento con eso. Yo, en cambio, era profesora de física.

Después de dejar a Bianca en la cuna, apagué las luces y caí a un lado de Nico en la cama. Sonreí cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su respiración en mi cuello.

Había conseguido todo lo que quería. Un departamento cómodo, un trabajo, a Nico y a la pequeña Bianca. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

ANNABETH

El teléfono sonó a media noche. Adormilada, murmuré algo a Percy para que contestara. Lo sentí levantarse de la cama y desperté, porque mis reflejos de semidiosa no me permitían fingir que no sucedía nada. Me puse la bata y las pantuflas y parpadeé ante el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara. Caminé por el estrecho pasillo de nuestro departamento para llegar a la sala. Percy sostenía el teléfono contra su oído, tenso, y supe por su corporalidad que no eran buenas noticias.

―Thalia, cálmate. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está Nico contigo?

Entonces espabilé totalmente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirí.

―¿Nico, eres tú? ―preguntó Percy. Él me dirigió una mirada angustiosa. ―Lo entiendo, aquí estaremos.

Algo les había sucedido. ¿Un monstruo? Por los dioses, cómo odiaba no saber las cosas. Ojalá hubiera contestado ese maldito teléfono yo.

Percy colgó finalmente, se pasó las manos por la cara y me miró.

―Se llevaron a Bianca ―fue todo lo que dijo, y sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba. ―Están destrozados. Vienen en camino.

Bianca. No podía creerlo. Thalia debía estar hecha polvo. Nico, ni hablar. Antes de que terminara de procesar lo que sucedía, ambos aparecieron en la habitación. Habían viajado por las sombras. Thalia trastabilló y cayó directo en mis brazos, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Nico parecía otra vez aquel chico joven y tan perdido y destrozado que no tenía lugar en el mundo. Mientras hablaba con Percy, su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más.

―Shh―dije, acariciando el pelo de mi amiga. Cuánto había cambiado desde nuestra adolescencia, cuánto habíamos cambiado todos. Recordaba a la chica de pelo corto y playera de "Muerte a Barbie", pero no se parecía a la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos, con el cabello largo y su ropa únicamente negra. ―Todo estará bien, la vamos a encontrar. Ya lo verás.

―Debí tenerla conmigo ―sollozó Thalia, tan duro que dolía verla llorar―. ¡Debí tenerla conmigo todo el maldito tiempo!

Nico y Percy finalmente voltearon hacia nosotras. Nico se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente.

―Tenemos que ver a Quirón ―dijo Percy―. Sabemos que, fuera quien fuera, no se la llevó un mortal. Debe ser algún dios. Los monstruos hubieran atacado.

Entonces sentí a Thalia como muerta entre mis brazos. Nico se acercó para abrazar a su esposa. Recordé cómo se veían el día que se casaron, sus rostros frescos y felices como si nada más importara en el mundo aparte del otro.

―Vamos, Thals ―murmuró―. Iremos al Campamento Mestizo.

Percy y yo decidimos ir en auto, mientras que ellos viajarían por las sombras hasta allá. Así era más rápido, y podrían encontrar a Quirón para explicarle la situación. Percy condujo hasta Long Island, y cuando llegamos Quirón había convocado una reunión con los ex consejeros de cabañas y héroes del Olimpo. Si había alguien que podía encontrar a ese bebé, éramos nosotros.

Clarisse y Chris Rodríguez estaban ahí, ella con un niño pequeño dormido en sus piernas. Piper y Jason Grace también lucían preocupados cuando llegaron al Campamento. Al poco tiempo Leo y Calipso se nos unieron, al igual que Hazel y Frank; Will Solace y Rachel.

Una vez que estuvimos reunidos todos alrededor de la mesa, Quirón nos miró. Thalia intentaba controlar sus sollozos escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Nico, pero le era difícil.

―Gracias a todos por venir ―dijo―. Lamentablemente, no son buenas noticias las que voy a darles.

―¿Qué pasa, Quirón? ―inquirió Clarisse, impaciente.

Quirón suspiró.

―Se llevaron a Bianca.

Clarisse dio un grito ahogado, Hazel se llevó las manos a la boca mientras todos se miraban perplejos entre sí. Nico abrazó con más fuerza a Thalia, que ahora tenía la mirada perdida.

―¿Saben quién se la ha llevado? ―indagó Piper, sosteniendo atemorizada su vientre, todavía plano. El bebé de los Grace se esperaba hasta dentro de ocho meses.

―No ―dijo Nico―. Pero creemos que ha sido algún dios.

―¿Tienen alguna sospecha? ―ésta vez fue Will el que habló. Sostenía la mano de Rachel por debajo de la mesa, de modo que creía que nadie se daría cuenta. Pero no podían engañarme a mí.

No podía ni imaginar el dolor de no poder amar a alguien, así como no podía imaginar el dolor de Thalia y Nico en esos momentos. Miré a Percy y me abracé a él. Su olor, a agua salada, me reconfortó.

―Hera ―murmuró Thalia―. Me odia. Odia a Nico. Y está loca.

Quirón se estremeció. Todos sabíamos que lo que Thalia decía tenía sentido. Incluso en la guerra contra Cronos, mientras defendíamos su hogar, la diosa se las había arreglado para tirar una estatua sobre Thalia. Luego había borrado la memoria de Jason y de Percy y los había intercambiado en los campamentos. Pero, ¿por qué se habría llevado a Bianca si no hubiera sido con un fin más profundo?

―Es probable, Thalia ―confirmó Quirón―. Eso, en realidad, es más que probable. Porque Hera escapó del Olimpo hace poco, y ni siquiera Zeus es capaz de encontrarla.

―Entonces tenemos que organizar una búsqueda―dije―. Debemos hacerlo.

―Estoy a favor ―dijo Calipso―Debemos dividirnos y buscarla en mar, tierra y aire. Hasta dar con Bianca.

Quirón miró hacia Rachel. La mujer dudó, sus ojos verdes asustados, antes de soltar la mano de Will y dejar que el espíritu de Delfos hablara por ella.

 _Para encontrar a la hija del cielo y la tierra_

 _al padre del fuego tendrán que liberar_

 _y si lo que buscan es a la reina del cielo por fin derrotar_

 _deberán tres vidas al menos segar;_

Ella se desplomó y Will la sostuvo, mientras dormía, entre sus brazos.

―Está más que claro que iremos Thalia y yo, pero, ¿quién más vendrá? ―dijo Nico.

―Yo ―dijimos Percy y yo al mismo tiempo.

―Todos iremos ―decidió Jason. ―Todos debemos ayudar. Como la última vez.

Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo con él. Si fuera la hija de cualquiera de nosotros, habríamos hecho lo mismo. Y Thalia y Nico merecían nuestro apoyo.

―¿El Argo II servirá? ―preguntó Frank.

Después de la guerra lo habían reconstruido los niños de Hefesto, pero no había sido probado hasta el momento. No había otra opción. Después de todo, trece semidioses y un oráculo viajando por todo el país (o el mundo) no eran buena idea a menos que éstos fueran en un gigantesco barco flotante.

― _Tiene que servir_ ―dijo Quirón. ―Partirán al amanecer. Oremos a los dioses por que podamos resolver esto con rapidez.


End file.
